Digimon
by TitanHyuga
Summary: Three elves become the digidestends


Auther's note: I do not own digimon it is owned by Bandi the three Elves Titan, Voidic and Vadawave are owned by me.

The Meeting of two races and the future protecters part 1

In the land of digital data there lived a man that came to be known as the digital warrior. He battled evil monsters of the world the monsters digital in nature were evil as evil could be. But the warrior needed help in his fight so he sent five digital vices in to the world of man. The numbers of devices were three for three vary special in nature they were good with their gifts and were chosen as the world new defenders. They fought for the right and to bring evil to its knees but who am I you ask well I am azulongmon the great warrior of the story that sent for the humans. The humans were varying young race in the realm so they came in to the world of existence of the world by what they call gods. They were still young when I came in to the light of the humans for a long time. But enough about me lets get to the story.

The date is 108 A.D. the three elves went for a walk in the woods the three elves were childhood friends but they were also the last three of their race. The boy said " Vadawave and Voidic were should we go? There are no more elvan lands. What should we do? do we live with humans or Dwarves?" Voidic and Vadawave looked at each other then Voidic said " Titan we may aswell stay with the humans they are the closest to us in build and lifespan." Titan nodded his head and they kept walking. As they got near to the end of the woods they came to a human village they saw a sign and the sign said Moleville the three elves use their magic to hide their pointed ears from human eyes. The three friends entered the village and came to a house with a young lady tending a garden she seemed so lonely Vadawave asked " What is wrong?" the young lady looked at the three young friends and said " It's been lonely since my husband died last year it takes all my energy to get up in the morning to take care of my plants." The three friends looked at the young human they were talking to they then looked at each other and it was silently disided that they would help her any way they could they were sad by her story. Titan the said " Would you like our help we are good with plants because of what we are we can help in other things that come with house work." The young lady looked at the three friends and said " Ok you can stayI need all the help i can get." she turned and went in to the house and the three elves looked at each other and started singing. The plants started looking fuller and brighter. They stopped singing and headed into the house. ( Lemon Alert) As they got to the room Titan, Voidic and Vadawave got to the room they shared and stripped out of their closes Titan looked at his two naked female friends and licked his lips at the site of their sweet looking pussies and nice valumpuish breasts and looked down at his hard cock and saw that it was sticking strait at his two female friends and thats when he figured it was time that he made them all his as they had had been married for a year and they had not consumated their love so he pointed at his two friends and said " Let get down to business and start consumating our love with each other and start the loving." the two girls nodded their heads Titan laid down on the bed. The girls came over to the bed Vadawave stradled Titans faceTitan opened his mouth. Vadawave sat down on Titans open mouth. Voidic stradled Titans cock she reached down behind her and grabbed his cock and pisition him so she could put it in her pussy. As she got in position she slid down his cock taking the full 12 inches of it in her pussy she sighed at the felling of her husbands cock in her. she started bouncing up and down on Titan's cock they had a nice rythum and all were in pure bliss as Titan's cock exploded in Voidics pussy and Vadawave and Voidic's pussies exploded. ( end of lemon)

That night the three young elves were sitting with the woman who took them in and she said " Tommorow you are going to the local school and start taking classes so that you can get a good education." the three elves looked at each other and Titan said " Ok we can do that. But you have been so nice to me and my two wifes but we haven't been completly honest with you. We are not human." the young human looked at the three elves and said " Well if your not human what are you?" Titan, Vadawave and Voidic looked at each other and then Voidic said " We will show you." With one word from each of them the spell was undone and three sets of pointed ears apeared on the young elves. The young human looked at the pointy ears and said " Your Elves but we humans thought the elvan race was wiped out long ago." Titan shook his head and said " Before today there were ten of us but the three of us are the last of our race. We are the only hope for our race to live on." the young human then said " Well first off we haven't given each other our names. My name is Mina Hovana and you are?" Titan looked at her and said " My name is Titan Ivaninish and these two beauties are my wives Voidic and Vadawave Ivaninish. It is nice to meet you." Titan, Voidic and Vadawave put the spell back on their ears and Mina saw the pointed tips of their ears round. They then went to their respective bedrooms in the middle of the night Mina got real horny and heard Titan sleeping in the room next door and had a vary twisted thought. She got out of bed and headed for the room next door seeing that Voidic was awake and said " Can I barrow your husband I am really horney and need a cock in me bad." Voidic woke up Vadawave and said " Mina wants to borrow our husband shood we let her." Vadawave looked at Voidic and said " Yes we should she took us in and it is the least we can co for her." Voidic tapped Titan on the shoulder and said " Titan my love we need y-you to wake up our host wants to talk to you alone." Titan woke up and said " Ok I will talk to her." Titan got out of bed and Mina saw that he was naked and had a huge hard on. She lixked her lips at his size and the two female elves nodded their heads Mina said " Come with me big boy." Titan looked down and saw that he was standing in the nude and said " Can I get some pants on." Mina shook her head and said " You wont need any pants for our talk because your wives said I can barrow you for the night." Titan looked at Voidic and Vadawave and said " What is she talking about?" Voidic looked at Titan and said " She is horney and wants someone to fuck her brains out. We said she can use you for the night." Titan Looked at his wives and then to Mina and said " Ok I will if it will make her happy." (Lemon Alert) Titan fallowed Mina to her room and as they got there Mina took off her nightgown and stood there in the nude as she aproched her bed she bent over the bed and Titan came over to her and ramed his trobing cock in to her pussy she growned as she felt his cock slid into her. She then sighed as she felt her sexual desires wash away with a twelve inch cock pounding away at her tight pussy. Mina was in heaven at the felling in her pussy she then said " Oh Titan it feels so good having you big cock in my pussy please play with my tits as well it may make it even better." Titan reach in front of her and grabbed her breast after five more minets like this Mina felt her pussy walls tighten around Titan's cock and know that she was closing in on her climax and the end of their sex but she did not want it to end so she said " Please keep pounding me even if i cum i dont want to feel you leave me with out cumming in me please stay with me all night tonight." Titan then said " Oh god Mina I am going to cum where do you want it in you or on you." Mina moaned and said " Oh fuck in me in me dont you dare pull out fire your whole load in me now." Titan said " Ok here it comes." and with that he felt his cock explode in her and also felt her pussy explode around his cock. ( End of Lemon) The rest of the evening Titan slept in the arms of Mina. The next morning Mina woke up feeling sore and remembered what happened the night before when she the young man sleeping next to her. She said " Titan wake up its time to get up." Titan woke up at the sound of Mina's voice. The next thing he heard was a knock on the door and Mina saying come in after se said that Vadawave and Voidic came in to the room and Voidic said " So Mina how was your night with Titan?" Mina sighed and said " It was one night i would repeat again some time." Voidic and Vadawave nodded and Vadawave said " That is something we can arange to do it again some time soon." Titan went to the room that he and his wives sleep in and got some clothes to go somewhere on. After he got dressed Mina took Titan, Vadawave and Voidic to the local school and the principle said " What can I do for you?" Mina said " I want to enroll these kids into the high school." The principle then said " Ok I need their names one at a time." Titanlooked at his wifes and then at the principle and said " My name is Titan Ivaninish and these two are my wives the taller one is Voidic and the shorter one is Vadawave." The principle looked at Titan and said " your wives you cant have more then one wife." Titan shook his head and said " Where we come from a man can have two wives not one." The principle looked at them and said " Where do you come from?" " We can not say we are not aloud to by anceint laws that govern our people." said Voidic "So if your going to ask question then we will have to leave for our safty not yours." Voidic turned and in a unown tounge said " Nosca ly tonics du tona?" Titan nodded and said " Vo con due sue nock a tove visca oun batwo." Voidic nodded and walked out of the room with Titan and Vadawave in toe Voidic, Titan and Vadawave got in the car and waited for Mina to come out of the school. Mina came out of the school and got in the car Voidic, Titan and Vadawave were quite on the way home Mina was driving in silence but she was rubbing her legs together as she was horny again she reached over and grabbed Titan's hand moved it to her lap and said " please rub me between the legs I am horny again." ( Lemon Alert) Titan put his hand up Mina's skirt and rested his hand on the outside of Mina's panties. Moving the crotch of her panties over so he could get a better feel of her pussy he took his middle finger and stuck in up in her pussy and started moving his finger in and out of her. After five minets of him doing it with his finger she started moaning and growning and then she said " Oh Titan I am going to cum keep going." Two seconds later she started squiting. ( End of Lemon) As they got back to the house Mina said " How about a foursome with me, Vadawave, Voidic and you Titan one guy three girls it sounds to like it would be fun what about you two girls." Voidic looked at Vadawave they both nodded and said " Yes it would be more then fun it would be hot." Voidic looked at Vadawave they both nodded and said " Yes it would be more then fun it would be hot." The three girls went inside to get ready Titan looked after the girls wondering what they were planing to do to him. After five minets of thinking he heard Mina call from inside " Titan are you coming in or are you going to stay out there all day." Titan shook his head and headed in to the house out of curiosity. (Major Lemon Alert) As he got in the house he saw the three girls standing in the living room naked playing with each others pussies upon seeing them like this he was instenly hard he took off his pants and shirt standing there with his hard cock stiking out at three girls they blinked at the thinkness of it licking their lips the three girls stop playing with eachother and started moving in on Titan as the three girls got closer to him he got a good idea come in to his head he thought lets play a game with these three. Turning around he ran from the room and in to the kitchen when the girls got in the room. He then headed for the room that the three elves shared and when they came in there he knew there was no where to run so he prepared for what was coming so he said " Well girls bend over the bed and lets get this over with." Mina Voidic and Vadawave all three bent over the bed and looked at Titan. Just as Titanwas about to push his cock into Mina there was a noise down stairs Mina said " Hang on that would be my sister. Shes sapose to come over today." Mina got off the bed and got her nightgown out of the closet and went downstairs to get her sister. When Mina got downstairs she said " Hello Kina my twin sister you still single." Kina looked at her twin and said " Yes Mina my twin sister why do you ask." Mina licked her lips and said " I have a friend that has a twelve inch cock upstairs right now with his two wives that are willing to share him and he is really big hard you have got to see." Kina looked at her sister and said " Ok." Mina turned and went up the stairs and went in to the room that the three elves were in as Mina and Kina got into the room Mina looked at Titan and said " Turn around and meet my sister Titan, Voidic and Vadawave this is Kina my twin sister." Turning around and looking at Kina Mina said " Kina these are my house mates Titan, Voidic and Vadawave." Kina said " Hi it is nice meeting you." Titan, Voidic and Vadawave said " Hi Kina it is nice to meet you to." Titan then said " Care to join us." Kina looked down and sawthat all three of the teenagers were naked and said " Did I interupt anything?" Mina looked at her twin sister and said " You are in time to join us if you want to." Kina looked at her twin sister and said " Are you sure?" Then Kina looked at Titan and saw his hard cock licking her lips. Mina saw this action and said " You seem ready to see what his cock can give you I saw you lick your lips." Kina looked at her sister and said " Yes I am looking at his cock is making my pussy wet so wet in fact that I can not stand it I need a hard cock in me now or I am going to die." Titan thensaid " Lets do this one girl at a time lets see I will start with Kina. Kina get on the bed and lie down so we can start." Kina took off her cloths and layed down on the bed. Titan nelt down in front of Kina's pussy and stook his head in her pussy flicking his tounge out he started licking and sucking on her pussy Kina sighed as she felt Titan's tounge on her pussy. after five minets of Titan lick Kina's pussy Kina started to feel her pussy get really really wet and knew her orgasm was coming on after three more flicks on her pussy she started squirting in his mouth. After she had came in his mouth she said " Stick it in me now I need a cock in me now." Titan looked at Kina and said " Here it comes." after saying that he moved up her body and stoped at her tits and started licking and sucking on her left breats when he was satisfied with the pleasure he was giving her left breast he moved over to her right breast and started lick and sucking on her right breast after five minets of licking and sucking on her right breast he moved on up her body and started to push his cock in to her pussy as he got to where her hyman was and found her hyman still intact. He said " are you sure you want me to breack your hyman." Kina thought for a minet and said " Yes I do I was hoping that my sister would not find out that I was still a virgin." Mina looked at her sister and said " Why would you be ashamed of being a virgin?" Kina looked at her sister and said "Because I thought you would look down on me and say that I need to get laid." Mina looked at Kina and said " I would not do that you are my only family left lets just drop this and get you laid for your first time." Kina nodded and said " Lets get this over with and be done with it." Titan nodded and kept pushing his cock in to her hyman Kina felt a little pain in her groin and as the pain got werst after a few minets and Titan stopped pushing he waited for a few minets and asked " Are you ready for me to start moving again?" Kina looked at Titan and said " Yes I am." Titan started moving in and out of her pussy after a few seconds the pain in her groin started to fade and was replaced by plasure Kina started moaning and groaning again as she gave over to the pure bliss she was feeling after ten minets she felt the bliss turn into an orgasm from the deepest part of her being and this time when she came she started squrting so bad she could stop screaming Titans name. After that titan started to feel his orgasm coming on and said " Where do you want it in your pussy or all over your body?" Kina said " In my pussy oh fucking god I want it in me so bad I can tast it." after she said that me let go and started coming in her pussy. when he was done coming he got off the bed and said " Mina your next now lie down on the bed." Mina looked at Titan and said " Ok." Kina got up off the bed and Mina laid down Titan got on the bed and started eating Mina's pussy. After ten minets of Titan eating her pussy Mina started bucking her hips like there was no tommorow and she to started squrting to like her sister she needed Titans cock in her and she then said " Put it in me now. Oh and don't go for my tits until you put your cock in me." Titan nodded and moving up her body he moved into posistion and rammed his cockin to her super fast Mina's eyes rolled back in to her head after entering her pussy he bent down and started licking and sucking on her right breast after five minets he moved on to her left breast and started licking and sucking on it after ten minets Mina felt her pussy tighten around Titan's cock and knew she was going to cum after a few more pumps of his cock Mina came and so did Titan. After Titan finished cumming he pulled out and got off the bed and after he got off the bed Mina stood up and stepped out of the way. After Mina stepped out of the way Titan looked at Voidic and said " Your next." Voidic layed down on the bed and Titan repeated the hole thing over again after Titan and Voidic had came Titan looked at Vadawave and did the same thing he did with the other three girls (End of lemon)

After they were done the three girls went into the bathroom and took showers. When they were done and got out of the shower they went to the room Mina slept in and got dressed. When Titan saw that the shower was empty he went in to the bathroom and took a shower after he was done he went to the room he and his wives shared and got dressed after he got dressed he went down the stairs and found the four girls sitting at the table waiting for him. Upon getting down the stairs and seeing the four girls sitting he wanted to know what they were wanting and why they were waiting for him. Whenthe four girls saw Titan Mina said " Titan we were wanting know if you would like to know if you want to go out to eat tonight?" Titan thought for a moment and said " I think it would be fine with me I am a bit hungery so lets do it." Titan and the four girls got up and Kina and Titan got in her car wail Mina, Voidic and Vadawave got in Mina's car and headed for the closest resterant as they were going down the road Kina asked " Hay Titan can I ask a rather personal question?" Titan looked at Kina and said " Go a head and ask me anything." Kina then asked " Are you human or something else?" Titan looked at Kina again and said " Voidic, Vadawave and I are elves not human even though you humans are the closest to us in built." Kina looked at Titan and said " How can you be elves they were wiped out long ago weren't they?" Looking back at the road she saw that they were close to the resterant and said " We can finish on the way home." As they pulled into the resterant the hunger in their bellies was so strong they had to eat.

To Be Contenued in Episode 2 The Meeting of two races and the future protecters part 1


End file.
